better than best friends
by Fawkes the infinite
Summary: Story about Theodore Lupin and Victoire Weasley. Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Victoire wanted nothing more than for her first day of her 7th year to go perfectly. But that never happened with Teddy around. Teddy Lupin was a seventh year also. Although he was a year older than the rest of them. When Teddy was 11 he was in St. Mungo's because he showed signs of being a werewolf. Fortunately he was just a Metamorphmagus. He was also a prankster he loved causing mayhem and doing things...well...in a very Teddy fashion.

"ugh" I need to stop thinking about him! He had chosen not to be my friend anymore. He was the one that said we needed to keep distance between ourselves. Probably because of Abigail Woods. The even the thought of the skank made me mad. She may be a Gryffindor but she's the exact opposite of everything we are.

"Hi!" Someone shouted in my ear making me jump

"Dom! What are you doing in here! Only prefects are allowed in this carriage!"

"Yea I know! But Louis is refusing to get on the train! He's convinced he's going to be put in Slytherin and doesn't want to go! So mom told me to come find you!" she said in a rushed voice

"Ugh!" of course he would do this! He's always looking for ways to be the center of attention. As I walked down to the platform I noticed my brother talking to a certain blue haired boy. As i got closer I could hear Teddy telling Louis that there was no way he would be in Slytherin because almost all the Weasley's were Gryffindors and the sorting hat knew not to mess with a Weasley.

"Hello Teddy"

"Hello Victoire did you hear I'm the new Head boy?" He asked. I couldn't believe this! This couldn't be! He's not responsible enough to be Head boy! All he did as a prefect was mess around and let me do all the work! This had to be a joke!

"Victoire. Are you OK? You look like you've gone into shock." He asked in a gentle tone.

"I'm fine!" I stammered "I was merely thinking about the prefect schedules." I said

"Oh yea. We should probably head to the carriage. The train is about to leave." He said in what i thought was a disappointed tone. But that couldn't be. As i followed him to the carriage he tried to start a conversation with me but i was to mesmerized by how much he had grown over the summer. His hair was still long and shaggy but he was taller and had much more muscle than last year. All together he was...well...hot. Are you serious Victoire get a grip on yourself! It's Teddy for god's sake! Your old best friend! you know the one who told you he didn't want to hang out anymore.

"Victoire is that ok?" He said as we had reached the carriage

"What?" I spurted out without thinking. God could I sound any less like a first year? I thought as he pulled me to the side.

"Listen Victoire" He started "I know last year i was kind of a prat"

"Kind of?" I said

"Ok I was a huge prat last year! I understand that now. I put a silly crush before my best friend and that was undeniably stupid and well..." he paused as if he was trying to force the words out of him.

"Teddy!" I yelled in shock "Are you trying to apologize to me?"

"Yes. Now please don't make me say it. I have a reputation you know" He said with a smirk.

"Oh you mean the one where you are an annoying prat?" I say while pushing him into the carriage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Teddy POV

Wow has it really only been a year since I've seen her last. Her red hair now flows down like liquid rubies. Her eyes seem different they're like a mixture of blue and green swirled together to make the most perfect eyes ever...

"Teddy! Earth to Teddy?" Victoire says as she waves her hand in front of my face

"Huh? What happened V?" I say dazed.

"Nothing happened. We are just at Hogwarts we need to head to the feast and you were dazed out." she says with a confused face.

"Oh ok sorry I was just thinking about things. We should probably head to the feast then?" I say.

"Yea of course." She says with a look of concern

The feast was mostly a daze I spent all of it staring at Victoire. I barely noticed when McGonagall told the new Heads to stand. After the feast I and Victoire headed up to Heads Tower and she made her way up to her room as I made my way up to my room.

"Teddy!" She yelled across the common room.

"What?" I yelled back.

"The portrait just told me the prefect's bathroom is open do you want to go first or should I?"

"You go I need to unpack." and think of how I'm going to control myself with you right next door I added in my mind.

"Ok! I will probably go check on the prefects after so just wait like 25 minutes before you head down."

"Ok that's fine!" I say while trying not to imagine her in the bath. God what is your problem teddy! She's like your sister! You've known her since you were 6! She stayed with you that year you were in the hospital! Bill would kill you if you hurt her. But I wouldn't hurt her because...well...I love her. I think I always have. What if she doesn't like me though? I check the clock as I grab my towel and head down to the prefect's bathroom. I poke Sir Cadogan to give him the password "Episkey." I say as the portrait opens in to the changing room. I undress myself and pull a towel around my waist to walk to the tub. As I'm walking to the tub I notice Vic's clothes still by the tub as I look down I see none other than Vic still in the tub.

"uhhhhh..." I say as I try to create words.

"TEDDY?!" She yells in surprise as she scoops bubbles towards her. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?" she yells.

"Uhhhhh oh! That dumb portrait let me in! Sorry! Here let me grab your towel." I say as I hand her a towel.

"Thanks. Now turn around." she says as I turn my back to her while she walks out of the tub. "You can turn back around now"

"Ok" as I turn around and look at her beautiful body I almost can't believe my eyes. She looks like a goddess. "Umm Vic."

"Yea?"

"Well I just need to know. Umm do you...uhh well...do you like me?" I stammer

"What do you mean by like?" she ask with an amused grin on her face

"Well. Do you think of me as more than a friend?" I ask nervously

"Teddy...Yes. I think I have since the day we met." she says

"So what does this mean for us Vic?" I say

"Well maybe if you promise not to be a prat I will let you kiss me and find out."

"I promise." I say as I lean forward and kiss the most beautiful girl in the world


End file.
